It is known to provide lighting for seasonal and holiday decorations. Many known lighting systems are intended to be placed on eaves, gutters, railings, or edges of homes or other buildings. Such known systems typically include a string of decorative lights spaced apart in a line and connected by a wiring circuit. However, these types of known systems are oftentimes not suitable for decorating many different types of poles, posts, beams or other like structures and oftentimes require complicated connection devices or other adhesives. Further, many known systems are not configured for use with flagpoles wherein the lights may be raised and lowered on the pole with the use of a flagpole pulley system. Such known systems are not configured to include or be coupled to a decorative device, such as a flag or other decorative design having lights, which may be illuminated for viewing and positioned at a desired height on the flagpole. Many known decorative lighting systems are not configured for the attachment of one of a plurality of different interchangeable decorative members or symbols.
It would be advantageous to provide a decorative lighting system or apparatus for use with poles or other like structures, such as flagpoles. It would be advantageous to provide a decorative lighting system that may be coupled to a flagpole so that at least a portion of the system may be raised or lowered in a vertical manner along a length of the pole. It would further be advantageous to provide a decorative lighting system that is configured for use with a pulley system (e.g., flagpole pulley system) for positioning the lighting system at a desired height on a pole, post or other suitable structure (e.g., a flagpole). It would further be advantageous to provide a decorative lighting system that comprises a decorative member or symbol. It would further be advantageous to provide a decorative lighting system that comprises a plurality of illumination devices that provide light when electrically powered. It would further be advantageous to provide a decorative lighting system that comprises a plurality of illumination devices arranged to resemble and/or simulate a flag or other design or image such as a sporting symbol, logo, seasonal decoration, etc. It would further be advantageous to provide a decorative lighting system that is configured to be in electric communication with an electric power source to provide electric power to illumination devices of the system. It would further be advantageous to provide a decorative lighting system that is configured for the attachment of one of a plurality of different interchangeable decorative panels or members and for attachment to a pole, such as a flagpole. It would further be advantageous to provide a decorative lighting system that simulates the appearance of a lighted flag or other design or image such as a sports symbol, logo, seasonal decoration, etc. that may be flown and/or displayed atop a flagpole.
It would be advantageous to provide a system or the like of a type disclosed in the present application that provides any one or more of these or other advantageous features. The present system further relates to various features and combinations of features shown and described in the disclosed embodiments. Other ways in which the objects and features of the disclosed embodiments are accomplished will be described in the following specification or will become apparent to those skilled in the art after they have read this specification. Such other ways are deemed to fall within the scope of the disclosed embodiments if they fall within the scope of the claims which follow.